Times With You Makes Me Smile
by Lovely Mishap
Summary: Katekyo Hitman Reborn: Times With You Makes Me Smile Summary: (FemTsuna) Tsuna reminiscences about her times with her dad just about as she was going to sing a song that truly hit her heart. 'Everything, just happened in a flash but being with him was worth it.' R&R please. Rating K cause I'm paranoid. Tsuna and Lemitsu fluff.
1. You Can Let Go Now, Daddy

Secretly: I thought of this after reading "You Can Let Go Now Daddy" by I'm a Nerd and I'm Proud. I absolutely loved it and it had made me cry. Go check out her version. This is my first One-shot and first time making an angst fic. Hope you like it. Oh and while reading this fic, you can listen to the song "You can let go now" by Crystal Shawanda. It adds even more effect.

Disclaimer: I do not own the song "You can let go now" by Crystal Shawanda nor do I own the anime Katekyo Hitman Reborn. They both own to their rightful owners so don't sue me.

"Singing/talking"

'Thoughts'

_Italics_= Past

-/R/-/E/-/A/-/D/-/&/-/R/-/E/-/V/-/I/-/E/-/W/-

Tsuna at age 30, nervously looked at a small heart charm bracelet given to her by her daddy on her wedding day. It was her dad's anniversary of his death since she was 25 years old. She took it off and opened the heart charm to reveal a picture of her when she was 5 and her dad. She looked at dearly and smiled ever so softly as she swiped a finger over her dad's face as a silent and only tear drop rolled onto the picture.

"Ladies and Gentlemen! We welcome you, Sawada Tsunahime!" The announcer yelled out with much pride as a huge applause went off right after her name. She quickly placed the charm back on and closed it and took a huge breath as she closed her eyes. 'Wish me luck daddy.' She walked onto the stage as the audience applauded even more louder. She waved and smiled and noticed all her friends in the crowd and her mom smiling brightly at her in the fourth row.

She went up to the mike and smiled a sad smile as her eyes watered.

"This song is for my daddy. Fifth anniversary of his death. This is for you." She smiled and closed her eyes as the beat of the song she had created since her dad had died, had started. A harmony of piano started first then accompanied with violins. Just as the violin hit a low string, she had opened her eyes and sang as she began reminiscing the enjoyable times with her father.

"Wind blowing on my face

Sidewalk flying beneath my bike

A five year old's first taste

Of what freedom's really like

He was running right beside me

His hand holding on the seat

I took a deep breath and hollered

As I headed for the street

You can let go now, daddy, you can let go

Oh, I think, I'm ready to do this on my own

It's still a little bit scary but I want you to know

I'll be okay now, daddy, you can let go"

**-Sawada Resident, Tsunahime age 5-**

_A five year old Tsuna with her chocolate brown turf of hair in pigtails, smiling and giggling on her brand new orange tricycle. She pedaled happily as Lemitsu ran beside her guiding her to the right way with his hand on the seat making sure she doesn't pedal the wrong way. _

_"Look mommy," Tsuna cried happily as she looked behind her, looking at her beautiful mother, Nana. "I'm doing it!" _

_"Haha~" Tsuna giggled happily as they went even further but she wanted to try something. _

_"You can let go now daddy, I'll be okay." Tsuna said happily to a surprised father who later smiled and let go as he watched Tsuna head for the streets as she giggled happily. _

**-Namimori High, Tsunahime, Age 16- **

_"Wh-at do you mean yo-you wa-wanna b-b-break up?" Tsuna yelled sadly at Mukuro as she sat on the ground confused and broken-hearted._

_"Look, I'm sorry Tsunahime-chan. You're just too much of a hassle and not that interesting as everyone says." Mukuro replied back sadly with M.M in his arms smirking at Tsuna who glared back at both of them. _

_Tsuna stood up wobbly and slapped him making Mukuro stunned and M.M furious. The stunned Mukuro looked down at Tsuna who had her eyes covered with her beautiful brown bangs that she had grown over the years. Her mouth moved slowly and silently as it began to gain sound._

_"...h ... u...I hate you... I hate you Rokudo Mukuro. I HATE YOU!" Mukuro stared at her with an eyebrow raised as she uncontrollably held back a sob but couldn't hold back a tear. Just as the tear dropped, Tsuna looked up with tears running down her beautiful face with an unneeded frown planted on. _

_"I HATE YOU!" She said one last time before running off to her house and ran in, not bothering to take off her shoes nor greeting her parents who were just in the living room. _

_She crashed into her room, leaving the door opened, and fell on her bed crying uncontrollably with her head covered with her pillow. Just as she continued crying, Lemitsu came into her room with a small smile on his face and sat down on Tsuna's bed next to her. This caused Tsuna to flip to her side to avoid talking to her dad. But something else had caught her off-guard. Lemitsu gathered her into his bear hug that just said " Who did this to you?!" with his head resting on top her head. _

_"Let it all out, let it all out. I'm here." _

_Tsuna nodded half-heartily before crying into her dad's shirt and started pounding her fist on his shoulder out of anger and sadness. After a minute, Tsuna stopped hitting her dad and just settled in just crying. They stayed like that for about an hour before the sun had began to set. Around that time, Tsuna had stopped crying and just started hiccuping. Tsuna lifted her tear-stained face up and looked at her dad as he stared back. _

_"D-daddy..." Tsuna whimpered with tears on the corner of her eyes. Lemitsu just smiled and swept away Tsuna's bangs and tied it up with an orange scrunchie making Tsuna pout. _

_"Maa, Maa~" He said with a smile. Lemitsu laid his forehead against his daughter before grinning foolishly. _

_"Want me to go beat him up?" He asked with his stupid grin making Tsuna smile a little before nodding silently. _

_"Please, daddy..." Lemitsu just nodded and lifted his head up and kissed his daughter's forehead before leaving Tsuna alone on her bed. Just after Lemitsu had left, a black haired boy opened up her window and hoped in. She looked up to see who it was and was surprised to see who it was._

_"Herbivore. Why are you crying." _

_Tsuna couldn't help herself but just silently jumped into the boys arms and cried into his chest as he sat on the window-sill to watch the sunset while silently rubbing her back as she explained everything that happened with Mukuro making him frown. _

"I was standing at the altar

Between the two loves of my life

To one, I've been a daughter

To one, I soon would be a wife

When the preacher asked

"Who gives this woman?"

Daddy's eyes filled up with tears

He kept holding tightly to my arm

'Til I whispered in his ear

You can let go now, daddy, you can let go

Oh, I think, I'm ready to do this on my own

It's still feels a little bit scary but I want you to know

I'll be okay now, daddy, you can let go" Tsuna sang next as the ring on left ring finger glistened just as her eyes started becoming getting red and her nose a bit stuffy.

**-Tsunahime, Age 20, Her Wedding day-**

_Tsuna was smiling happily as she walked down the aisle to the altar hand-in-hand with her unsure father. She was 20 and she was about to get married to the love of her life. From daughter to newly wedded wife, this was a huge big change for her, making her a bit nervous. As if Lemitsu sensed her nervousness, he patted her hand and smiled at her making Tsuna relieved out of her nervousness. _

_Just as the preacher had said "Who gives this woman", Lemitsu's eyes started getting watery as he held Tsuna's arm tightly telling her not to go. Just right before his eyes, his little girl was growing up too soon. It was just like yesterday where Tsuna had her first break-up and now, her wedding day. It was just too fast for him to catch up. _

_Tsuna looked at her dad with a small smile and kissed his cheek and whispered,_

_"You can let go now, daddy, you can let go. I'll be okay, daddy, you can let go." _

_Just after Tsuna had whispered, Lemitsu nodded as tears came rolling down making Tsuna giggle softly. She took her hand silently and wiped his tears away and hugged him as he hugged back dearly and cried even more._

_"It's not the end daddy, it's not the end." _

_Lemitsu nodded and slowly let go as Nana went to go get him with a tear-stained face but with a smile planted on her face as the wedding went on. It ended with a 'yes' from both groom and bride and lots of crying. _

"It was killing me to see the strongest man I ever knew

Wasting away to nothing in that hospital room

You know he's only hanging on for you

That's what the night nurse said

My voice and heart were breaking

As I crawled up in his bed and said..."

**-Hospital, Tsunahime, Age 25, 3:38 A.M-**

_Tsuna sat next to Lemitsu, holding onto his hand tighly and was crying her heart out. It was killing her seeing the strongest man she knew, wasting away in a hospital bed. _

_The night nurse came in and came to take the trays on a near-by table._

_"You know he's only hanging on for you." That was the only thing she said before she left with the tray and left them alone in the moon light. _

_Lemitsu slowly lifted his hand up to Tsuna's cheek and rubbed it as he smiled as happily as he can. But in Tsuna's eyes, it was painful. Tsuna took hold of her dad's hand and laid down on the bed next to him, and whispered. _

_"You can let go now, daddy... you can let go. 'Please... dont leave me...' Your little girl is ready to do this on her own... 'Don't leave me...' It's gonna be a little bit scary but I want you to know... that ill be okay on my own... daddy, you can let go... 'Please... Don't..." Lemitsu smiled sadly and kissed her fore-head one last time before the last piece of his life, left his body. _

_Beep... Beep... Bee... P..._

_"NO!" Tsuna cried uncontrollably as the doctors came in and tried to get to work as the nurses tired to get her to let go of her dad. Just as they were able to, the doctors went to work... But did nothing that could bring him back. Tsuna pushed all the doctors and nurses away and cried for him to come back. All night long, the doctors and nurses went to check if she was okay. That night, hand-in-hand she cried herself to sleep, telling herself..That her dad wasn't gone for good._

"You can let go now, daddy, you can let go

Your little girl is ready to do this on my own

It's gonna be a little bit scary but I want you to know

I'll be okay now, daddy, you can let go, you can let go..." Tsuna finished as tears silently rolled down just as the audience clapped for her and some evened cried. Her friends went up on stage and all hugged her. Her mom came up next with a crying face but with a smile on her beautiful face.

"Are you ready to go?" Nana asked as she and her only daughter headed outside of the dome-building with Tsuna's husband in hand with Tsuna. Tsuna nodded as they got into her husband's car and headed towards a flower shop.

After reaching the small outdoor flower shop, they had picked out 15 daffodils with 10 stock flowers with a few strands of lavender in a clear vase which the owner gave them for free.

"Why'd you get those flowers?" Tsuna's husband said as they got into the car with Nana.

"Because I picked out 15 daffodils because of it's meaning: Daffodil symbolizes regard and chivalry. It is indicative of rebirth, new beginnings and eternal life. It also symbolizes unrequited love. A single daffodil foretells a misfortune while a bunch of daffodils indicate joy and happiness. I am mostly talking about new beginnings and joy and happiness while with stocks is because they symbolize lasting beauty and a happy life. It is indicative of bonds of affection. Two of daddy's favorite flowers along with a few lavenders." Tsuna replied.

The ride was a quick one due to the fact that the car ride was awfully quiet as they arrived where they were suppose to be. Nana opened the door first and went to go find it as Tsuna and her husband stayed in the car for a bit.

"You... Going to be okay?" Tsuna's husband said as Tsuna stared at the fallen pieces flowers in her hand lovingly as she twirled them in her hand before facing him and smiled.

"Of course," She opened the car but before kissing her husband on the lips for about half a minute before continuing. "Why wouldn't I be, Kyoya?" Hibari nodded just as Tsuna waved good bye and left to go find her mother. Just as she wandered around looking at the stones, she found her mother... With a familiar man behind her...

"... Daddy?..." Tsuna asked unsurely but was confirmed that it was the right person. The person turned to face her and had a smile on his face as he walked slowly to her. Just as the person came up to her, Tsuna couldn't believe her eyes.

"D-daddy?" The man nodded and hugged her as Tsuna melted in the hug and felt warmth.

"How big you've grown... And my little princess turned out to become a beauty. It's a shame that I didn't live longer to see it happen." Lemitsu grinned goofily before hugging her, then kissed her fore-head one last time just as the light hit him. Tsuna covered her eyes just as the light hit her and Lemitsu. After the light had died down, Tsuna looked up and smiled and went up to her mom and hugged her.

"He's up there and watching over us. So it's not the end... As long as we have him in our hearts." Tsuna gathered up her mom and left as a warm breeze of wind flew over her and stopped at the grave making her look back. Just before her eyes, was the spirit of her dad smiling at her and Nana as he waved goodbye. Tsuna waved goodbye, smiled, and walked way with Nana in hand.

'Everything happened in a flash... But being with him was worth it.'

"Your little girl is ready to do this on my own."

Fin

How'd you guys like it? I was seriously crying while i was listening to the song. And i'm sorry if it sucks and a bit rushed. Please read and review and tell me what you think. Please no flames. Flames will be used to burn you and feed you to a hoard of flying zombies. Oh and sorry for OCC-ness. Hope you don't mind.


	2. ANNOUNCEMENT

Katekyo Hitman Reborn: Times With You Makes Me Smile

Summary: Tsuna reminiscences about her times with her dad just about as she was going to sing a song that truly hit her heart. 'Everything, just happened in a flash but being with him was worth it.'

THIS IS NOT A CHAPTER.

ANNOUNCEMENT: I was thinking of making this a series. Do you guys want me too? If so, what character should I use? Pairing? Group? Sad? Happy? Romance? Fluff? Anime? Any suggestions?

You call answer the questions via review or PM, either is fine =D

Thnxs for reading this short announcement.


End file.
